Excuse Me
Excuse Me is episode 11a of season one of Fanboy and Chum Chum. 'Characters present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Scrivener Elf *Mr.Mufflin *Classmates Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Jamie Kennedy as Kyle and Fankylechum *Jeff Glen Bennett as Mr. Mufflin and Scrivener Elf *Candi Milo as Cher Leader, Mrs. Cram and Madame LaVache Plot One morning, Kyle was on the playground playing tag with his friends. Cher pushes him over, and he asks Scrivener Elf to take a note. Soon, Fanboy and Chum Chum bounce on by on spring shoes to remind Kyle it's near Spring Break, and give him an early bounce. As a result, the bell rings and Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Kyle are late for school. Halfway through class, they wonder what to do, and ask Scrivener Elf to take a note. They sneak in, only to be caught by Mr. Mufflin's "Late Net". They give him the note, and manage to trick him with a fake note saying they were knitting tea cozies for elderly ninjas. Later, they forgot to turn in their homework-or did they? They slip in another "note" explaning they rescued cats from an oil spill who had puppies in an avalanch. The good feeling lives on until all of the notes are used up and there's one left, but the Scrivener Elf's hand is damaged from all of the writing. So, they come up with the wildest "note" yet-excuse them from all school forever. Kyle disguises his writing to look like Scrivener Elf's, and Fanboy uses a fan to make the ink dry, only to get it torn up in the fan. Kyle tries to poof up more notes but can't seem to get the spell right. The bell rings again, and the boys are late. After Chum Chum frees the trio with an axe from the knights Kyle conjured, they tape the note back together, but they tape it wrong making it read "Please excuse Fan-Kyle-Chum from Mr. Mufflin's class forever, flebepenennene merculeah". The note works at first, but eventually fails when Mr. Mufflin calls an actual student named Fankylechum. The boys try not to lose their cool, but Kyle bites the bullet and reveals that the notes were fake. As a result, the boys are sentenced to finish all the work they missed--during Spring Break. Gallery 'Title Card' 3932016082 fabb1fa6a6.jpg 3932013822_bef83fc693_b.jpg 3932011782_3689acf312.jpg 3932010270_7a3aaab457_z.jpg 'Episode Gallery' Trivia *Clips for this episode on Nick.com﻿" **Late Net **Full Episode *This episode focuses more mainly on all three main characters: Fanboy, Chum Chum and Kyle. *Kyle breaks the fourth wall when he looks at the audience and says "I'll simply conjure more notes." *This is the first appearance of Fankylechum. *First episode where Scrivener Elf has extended dialogue. *Before the sequence of the main 3 falling to earth and Chum Chum mistaking Kyle's disorented face for a smile, look closley as they bounce into space earlier and you can see Kyle is actually smiling. *This episode is formally known as "Note (Un)worthy". *Spring Break, one of the events at Galaxy Hills Elementery School, is introduced in this episode. *This episode had many FanKyle instances: Fanboy leans in to Kyle and even taps on his head. Also, he takes Kyle's hands and is seen with his arm around him. Also, he is next to Kyle for most of the episode. *If you look closley at Kyle's reaction after conjuring up gnats, he is in the same pose as his promotional image. *Fankylechum is voiced by Jamie Kennedy, the same voice actor for Kyle. Continuity *In this episode, Chum Chum yells "Happy Birthday, Kyle!" but Kyle's birthday takes place one day after "Sigmund the Sorcerer". This may take place after the episode, showing that Chum Chum remembered his birthday and wanted to give him a late cheer, or before the episode as Chum Chum remembered it, but then suddenly forgets it, and Kyle reminds him. *Fankylechum wasn't seen again until "Fanboy A'Hoy!". *The main 3 will all be focused on again in "Fan vs. Wild" and "Kids in the Hall". Goofs *When Fanboy hears the bell ring, the gnats aren't surrounding the nets anymore. *Fankylechum was excused from school forever, but is later back in the school (because the note might have been a fake). *When Chum Chum cuts the nets down and the boys hit the floor, the knights aren't there anymore. *In the overshot of the main 3 falling to earth, you can see various duplicates of many buildings, including the Fanlair and Frosty Mart. *When Kyle says "Read the note" his mouth doesn't move. *After Kyle falls down by Cher, his ears tilt down. Then, his right ear tilts up while explaining the note but returns to normal when he walks closer to Scrivener Elf. Therefore, his left ear tilts backward when he hands in the note (though it might be tilting due to Fanboy's head leaning on it). Then, while the main 3 are watching the note fly, Kyle's ears tilt down (though it may be due to the wind blowing on them) then return back to normal in the next shot. Then, when Kyle tells Mr. Mufflin that the notes were fake, his ears tilt down a moment. *The main 3 have newts on their heads when the nets catch them, but in the next shot and for the rest of the Fanlair scene, no newts are on their heads. *Most of the times you see the main 3 while and after Hank reads the note, Kyle has no ears. *When Mr. Mufflin is upset that the kitten-puppies are not in danger, Kyle is lying behind F&C and Fanboy looks nervous, but in the next shot, Kyle is standing up with his fists clenched and Fanboy looks a little shocked. *When the main 3 are watching Hank fight the bear, Kyle is seen eating popcorn in the background. In real life, you shouldn't eat popcorn when wearing braces as it would break them. It may be okay for Kyle, as he may be wearing wizard braces and that kind doesn't break. *When the note turns into notefetti after it flies into the fan, the main 3's hair stops blowing before the fan turns off. *In the very last shot of the episode, when we see the main 3 in the classroom working during Spring Break, the room they're in has the kindergarden's room's layout. It's like they're in a kindergarden room at Elementery School. *Fanboy twists his glove and throws it out of the scene, but in the next shot he has it back. He could be wearing a spare glove under it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Kyle Category:2009